1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to treatment of solid cancers. More particularly, the invention relates to a reduced size synchrotron accelerator for use in charged particle cancer therapy.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Cancer Treatment
Proton therapy works by aiming energetic ionizing particles, such as protons accelerated with a particle accelerator, onto a target tumor. These particles damage the DNA of cells, ultimately causing their death. Cancerous cells, because of their high rate of division and their reduced ability to repair damaged DNA, are particularly vulnerable to attack on their DNA.
Synchrotron
Patents related to the current invention are summarized here.
Proton Beam Therapy System
F. Cole, et. al. of Loma Linda University Medical Center “Multi-Station Proton Beam Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,287 (Sep. 26, 1989) describe a proton beam therapy system for selectively generating and transporting proton beams from a single proton source and accelerator to a selected treatment room of a plurality of patient treatment rooms.
Imaging
P. Adamee, et. al. “Charged Particle Beam Apparatus and Method for Operating the Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,274,018 (Sep. 25, 2007) and P. Adamee, et. al. “Charged Particle Beam Apparatus and Method for Operating the Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,045,781 (May 16, 2006) describe a charged particle beam apparatus configured for serial and/or parallel imaging of an object.
K. Hiramoto, et. al. “Ion Beam Therapy System and its Couch Positioning System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,193,227 (Mar. 20, 2007) describe an ion beam therapy system having an X-ray imaging system moving in conjunction with a rotating gantry.
C. Maurer, et. al. “Apparatus and Method for Registration of Images to Physical Space Using a Weighted Combination of Points and Surfaces”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,354 (May 6, 2003) described a process of X-ray computed tomography registered to physical measurements taken on the patient's body, where different body parts are given different weights. Weights are used in an iterative registration process to determine a rigid body transformation process, where the transformation function is used to assist surgical or stereotactic procedures.
M. Blair, et. al. “Proton Beam Digital Imaging System”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,845 (Oct. 20, 1998) describe a proton beam digital imaging system having an X-ray source that is movable into a treatment beam line that can produce an X-ray beam through a region of the body. By comparison of the relative positions of the center of the beam in the patient orientation image and the isocentre in the master prescription image with respect to selected monuments, the amount and direction of movement of the patient to make the best beam center correspond to the target isocentre is determined.
S. Nishihara, et. al. “Therapeutic Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,867 (Aug. 13, 1991) describe a method and apparatus for positioning a therapeutic beam in which a first distance is determined on the basis of a first image, a second distance is determined on the basis of a second image, and the patient is moved to a therapy beam irradiation position on the basis of the first and second distances.
Problem
There exists in the art of charged particle irradiation therapy to reduce size of a synchrotron accelerator.